In an oil-in-water emulsion that is used for cosmetics etc., the aqueous component and the oil component are stably mixed by emulsification with an added surfactant.
In recent years, consumers who put more emphasis on safety are increasing. As a result, the demand is increasing for an oil-in-water emulsion in which even a rarely-irritant surfactant, to only very sensitive users, is not contained, or an oil-in-water emulsion with a surfactant content that does not cause irritation.
An emulsion that is prepared, without the use of a surfactant, by allowing powder to adsorb on the interface has been known as a Pickering emulsion. Thus far, numerous research results have been reported concerning the preparation of a Pickering emulsion (e.g. non-patent literature 1). The application has also been proposed in the cosmetic field (patent literatures 1 and 2).
In recent years, a stable oil-in-water emulsion composition has been obtained, with the combined use of a specific cationic surfactant, polyhydric alcohol, and powder, by emulsifying an oil phase containing an amphiphilic lipid such as ceramide (refer to patent literature 3).    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 2656226    Patent Literature 2: PCT Japanese Translation Patent. Publication No. 2001-518111    Patent Literature 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-36763    Non-patent Literature 1: B. Binks et. Al, Advances in Colloid and Interface Science 100-102 (2003)